


I wish I could hate you

by ReisCopper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Get back together, I Love You, I wish I could hate you but I love you, Romance, Salty, Scared to apologize, Slow Burn, break-up, demigod high school, mild slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisCopper/pseuds/ReisCopper
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have broken up, and it's both of their faults. With most of their friends hating one another by association, and a couple just trying to be friends with both of them, everything is about to break out in an all out war.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Kudos: 10





	I wish I could hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story! Grab your tissues for later chapters, it's going to get sad.

-Percy-

Percy Jackson takes in a deep breath, shouldering a ragged bookbag before slowly entering Demigod high school. The messy, raven haired boy was already regretting his decision in going. Hell, he was Percy Jackson. Things always managed to go wrong, he didn’t really have to try to make things go wrong. 

“You came,” he hears from behind him. 

Percy turns around slowly to face one of his only friends, Thalia Grace. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I told you I was coming, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” she rubs the nape of her neck, icy blue eyes falling to the clean floor of the demigod centered high school, “it’s just that. . . well, the others are here, too.”

“Thalia,” Percy says, “don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

“It’s fine, they can believe what they want, I can’t do anything about it,” he smiles weakly, “and please, don’t bother trying to change their minds on my behalf. I don’t want you to get tied up in this mess.”

She tightens her fists, “. . . If you say so.”

“Thank you,” he says, “I’m going to go to first period right now.” 

“But class doesn’t start for another half hour?” she points out. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Percy turns back around on his black boot, “cya.”

Thalia didn’t get to say anything before Percy was shoving his earbuds in. He let the amount of either confrontation or avoidance he was going to have to face sink in. Personally, at this point, he preferred avoidance, but he knew better. 

He didn’t blame them, though. Had he just spoke up earlier, then maybe he wouldn’t have been so angry and broken up with Annabeth like that. Honestly, Percy was just disappointed in himself for acting like that. 

But he was so tired of everyone calling him an idiot compared to her, and telling Annabeth that she was a moronsexual because she was attracted to morons. He was tired of people telling him that he was wrong in his arguments because not only was Annabeth a daughter of Athena, but also because ‘the woman is always right.’

He just got tired. 

It wasn’t Annabeth’s fault. If he had spoken up earlier, she would have stopped and listened. He knew she would have told people to stop telling him he was an idiot, and to stop telling him that he was just a pretty face. 

She would have. 

If Percy had spoken up. 

But it was too late for that, everyone was angry at Percy. Not really because he broke up with her, but more because Percy has started to whore around less than a week later, which was not a very good idea and in hindsight, a little scummy. 

Just get through two more years of high school, and then schooling for marine biology. . . .

But who was he kidding? That was going to take too long. 

He entered his math classroom, ignoring the teacher and heading towards the back where he laid his head down on his desk. His eyes closed, and he felt peaceful as he pretended to sleep. 

The bell eventually rang, causing Percy to sit up and pull out his earbuds. He ignored the daring presence of Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque, who were whispering to one another. Percy caught a glance from Leo, but he just didn’t pay any attention to it. He pulled out his books, getting ready to start to take the inevitable notes. 

“Hey, do you have a pencil?” A daughter of Aphrodite tapped him on his shoulder. She smiled sweetly and twirled a strand of curled hair. 

“Sure,” he passes her one, “you can keep it.”

“Thanks,” she says, “my name is Sam.”

“Percy,” he replies. 

“I know,” she smiles wider, “there aren’t very many kids from Camp half blood here, are there?”

“Not really,” he notes. 

“Please take out a piece of paper, we’re going to take some notes,” the teacher says. 

Percy gives Sam another smile before turning around, focusing on the bored so he could take down the notes he needed. 

-Leo-

“No Hazel, I’m being serious,” Leo said, “I really think that we need longer lunches.”

“I don’t really understand,” she says, “they’re literally an hour and 15 minutes, if it was any longer, then school would be longer.”

“Classes would get shorter, easy to fix,” he says. 

“This is why they won’t change it. It’s balanced and perfectly fine,” Hazel says, “and while I wish that it was longer, I’d rather go home earlier.”

“Hey guys,” Annabeth joins them with Thalia Grace, a hunter of Artemis. 

Hazel and Leo greet the two girls, continuing on their way to Mythology and Mythos. Annabeth gives a quick wave to Sadie Kane as they pass by one another. 

“So what are you two doing after school? I was thinking about the s- six of us getting together with Thals and Nico,” she said, “and Reyna.”

“Uh, I’ll finish my homework at your dorms I guess,” Leo shrugs. 

“Mine’s already done,” Hazel says. 

“I. . . won’t have the time,” Thalia said, “I’m going to be doing some extra work.”

“Oh, why can’t you do it at my place?” Annabeth says. 

Thalia shrugs, “I just want some peace and quiet.”

Annabeth frowns at Thalia, “You’re going to go hang out with Percy, aren’t you?”

Thalia sighs, “You know what? Yeah, yeah I am. He’s my friend and I’m not picking fucking sides with your guys’ stupid fight. It’s been six months, why do you even care?”

“Because he literally started whoring around the very next day when we broke up!” Annabeth argues, “he was probably cheating on me!”

“No he wasn’t!” Thalia shouts, “gods, Annabeth!”

Hazel speaks up, “Hey, guys. . . .”

Leo mutters, “Uh-”

“While I appreciate your help, Thals,” Percy says from behind the group, “it’s not worth the fight.”

“Percy, tell her you weren’t cheating,” Thalia says, “for gods sake, stand up for yourself.”

“Thalia,” he says, “just leave it be.”

“Ugh, you are both impossible!” Thalia storms off towards the Mythology and Mythos classroom, and Percy doesn’t even give the three of them a second glance as he begins to walk off in the opposite direction. 

The three are left with a cold feeling, and wondering if these arguments happened a lot between the two big three kids. 

“I can’t believe them!” she huffs. 

“You should just leave them alone,” Hazel says. 

“Yeah,” Leo says, “you’re kind of being irrational.”

“Irrational?” She growled. 

Leo nods, “Yeah, really. Percy just probably had some rebounds, I seriously doubt he was cheating on you.”

“How do you know?”

“How do you know?” Hazel repeated, 

“Ugh, forget you two,” she storms ahead of the two, making her way to second period.


End file.
